Big Brother/Roblox/The First Eviction
The First Eviction is the second episode of Big Brother Roblox. 'Episode' 'Part One' TRIXIE: hi i'm the mcdonalds toys for the emoji movie, trixie mattel KATYA: and i'm burger king, katya zamosomehting TRIXIE: last week last forty minutes, we witnessed the first hoh ceremony, the winner being floyd, we watched dahlia getting triggered about ENTM and we gagged when floyd decided to nominate emerson and clara KATYA: now lets check in on the house, whos just like idk some lines away from veto ceremony Everyone is lowkey shooketh, lowkey not about the HOH ceremony. Patricia and Anita Bum are drinking tea. PATRICIA: wow i didnt think clara would get nommed so fast ANITA BUM: I think if my man thinks she should go, she should mother fucking go PATRICIA: anita, have u ever had a bf ANITA BUM: aside from blowing homeless teens and men on the streets, no not really PATRICIA: figures Suddenly Anita spots Paris talking to Floyd. ANITA BUM: THAT WHORE PATRICIA: 'really anita, look i love you, youre my sis and everything but like theyre just talking ''Paris starts touching Floyd's muscles. '''PATRICIA: ok i take back everything i said murder hte bitch Anita goes to Paris and Floyd and pushes Paris down the stairs. FLOYD: anitA what the hell? ANITA BUM: what? its not like its gonna damage her everything more than it already is FLOYD: why did you push her down the stairs ANITA BUM: UGH IM GETTING BORED OF THIS ALREADY Anita pulls down Floyd's pants and starts blowing him hardcore. FLOYD: OH FUCK, you could've told me sooner Anita they go to floyd's room and ye fuckery EMERSON: YAS i stan anita so hard rn Paris gets up. EMERSON: oh fuck shes actually using her legs for once, shouldve done that in the hoh ceremony PARIS: at least im not getting fucking nominated and evicted first EMERSON: well see once i fucking win veto and also this entire show PARIS: i HIGHLY doubt that EMERSON: well what does your opinion matter? you clearly dont have a brain and even if you did, anita pushed you so hard down the stairs the remains of what could be called a brain must be gone rn. its probably a medical mystery how youre still alive given that your brain cells are dead. Paris punches the shit out of Emerson as suddenly the TV turns on in the living room. Everyone gathers around and it'S ACTUALLY NOT A TRIXIE AND KATYA SEX TAPE (WHAT????) it's a live video of Katya. KATYA: hey boos, get in your backyard, time for veto! the people playing are: floyd, paris, emerson, anita, lizzie and roni They get in the backyard. Trixie's out and so is Dahlia. TRIXIE: due to budget concerns we could only get a special guest every week to present our comps so dahlia again yass DAHLIA: CRIM IS A CUMSUCKLING WHORE i mean welcome to this veto ceremony called Spleef. Touching the panels will make them dissapear and if you fall into the lava, you die! The last one standing is the winner! TRIXIE: idk why youre mad anyways that season was non-canon DAHLIA: SHUT...UPP.... now if ull excuse me im gonna get away with murder Dahlia leaves the backyard. CLARA: Annalise Keating is shaking LIZZIE: oh she fine So they do the Spleef thing. Lizzie doesn't fucking move and ends up falling and so does Roni, who's moving but like accidentally falls. RONI IC: wow, lizzies really bad at this, if she keeps this up she might go home Still doing the Spleef, Paris is walking but she's kinda fucked because of falling the stairs. Anita and Emerson team up to touch all of the panels around her causing her to fall. EMERSON: omg tyy queen ANITA BUM: yes yes i am your servant now die EMERSON: NO I NEED TO WIN ANITA BUM: BITCH IM ANITA BUM EMERSON: youre anita done with bye whore Emerson touches the panels around Anita. Anita tries to run but there's no panels to jump in so she falls into the lava. FLOYD IC: so remaining people are me, emerson and clara. at that moment i underestimated emerson but he seems to be winning... i hope he doesnt win Clara ends up glitching and falls into the lava. FLOYD IC: and fuck. EMERSON: FLOYD UR ASS IS GRASS FLOYD: oh no oh no oh no EMERSON: BYE FELECIA Floyd gets distracted and falls into the lava. TRIXIE: So here we have it! Our Veto winner is Emerson FLOYD IC: Emerson was my target... and now that he won veto?? im done im fucked i dont know what to do 'Part Two' Everyone gathers around the living room. EMERSON: Welcome to the Veto Ceremony. So obviously I'm saving myself out of eviction FLOYD IC: I fucked up, I fucked up so bad... I just hope Emerson doesn't come for me next week EMERSON: Now, you big black dick, it's time for you to choose a replacement cough Paris cough FLOYD IC: the bad part is i didnt have a backup plan... im fucking screwed over. so i guess i have to go with my gut. FLOYD: I have chosen as my replacement nominee... Floyd shows the image of Roni. FLOYD: Roni. FLOYD: This veto ceremony is now over. ANITA BUM: Patricia, don't you just get chills? PATRICIA: if this is about fucking floyd im jumping ANITA BUM: lets jump together then PATRICIA IC: facepalms 30 SECONDS LATER... VOTING TIME FLOYD: You may all cast your votes. After everyone's voted... TRIXIE: ok this is our cue KATYA: The results are in TRIXIE: By an unanimous vote... KATYA: Roni, you have been evicted from the Big Brother Roblox house. RONI: ugh, pride. peace out. Roni hugs everyone and gives the middle finger to Lizzie and leaves the Big Brother Roblox house. In the stage... KATYA: So Roni, how do you feel being the first one out? RONI: Humiliating, it should've been Lizzie TRIXIE: bitch you're cancelled, no one badmouths lizzie Trixie throws Roni off the stage. Back in Floyd's room... FLOYD: Ugh, that was so humiliating CLARA: hey, i suggest we form an alliance FLOYD: i like that idea CLARA: see, that way we'll rule the house and get all of our targets FLOYD: oh also let's invite anita bum CLARA: o ye, she is a good player FLOYD: i mean yes, and also because she will kill me if she finds out im in an alliance with a girl thats not her, let alone have you in my room without her knowing CLARA: rip In the stage... TRIXIE: Roni the rat has been evicted... But who will be next? KATYA: Will Floyd and Clara's alliance shake up the household? Will they succeed next week? TRIXIE: And also how much time til Dahlia gets arrested for homicide? TRIXIE & KATYA: FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON BIG BROTHER ROBLOX!! . . . . SHAY: WHAT ABOUT MY SCREENTIME